


Follow Me To A Place I Know

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Malec, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Strangers to Lovers, Train ride to nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Follow your soul. It knows the way...//Alec and Magnus meet on a train on a snowy day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Follow Me To A Place I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustGotThemSharpened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/gifts).

Alec Lightwood woke up, got dressed up like he was going in to work but for some reason he decided to skip work and take the train out to the island, his destination unknown.

Magnus Bane woke up a little late today, it was his little daughter who had reminded him that she promised him a day filled with fun. She was only three but she never forgot a promise. She had to literally tug her father out of bed, but a promise was a promise.

\--

"My name is Madzie, what's yours?" Magnus' little three-year-old terror was poking her head through the train seat trying to get Alec's attention. It took him a few seconds to realize he was being poked. He was in that much of a daze. He would never ignore someone as cute as Madzie.

"Hello there, little one, I'm Alec." He smiled reaching to touch her hand softly but she grabbed it a bit as if she was urging him to turn around or get up and take a seat next to her and Magnus.

"Oh dear, Madzie you don't grab strangers' hands," Magnus mumbled a bit with an apologetic look to Alec.

"Oh it's quite alright, she's adorable." Alec insisted as he did end up just going and taking a seat down next to the two of them sitting behind him, "I'm Alec." He introduced himself to Magnus too, something bubbling in his stomach as he looked over the beautiful man dressed in denim with serious looks to kill. He had a distinct face, someone he would never forget.

"The name is Magnus, and this is my daughter Madzie, she's quite friendly, but don't let that fool you, she is also a little terror." He winked at Alec wondering why he said that. "Me though? I'm just as friendly, maybe a little bit of terror too..." He winked again. He didn't know why he was winking or if he was even flirting with the other man.

Alec's red jacket was being eyed up and down from Magnus and he wondered what to actually say because he was already wanting to get to know more with so little that he knew. "It's not every day you meet someone as attractive as you with a little daughter as cute as can be..." He tried to be cool too but that was even worse at the flirting than Magnus had tried to do.

"You're right, but you are quite the good looking man yourself, Alexander." Magnus went ahead and assumed his full name was that he just looked like an Alexander.

"How did you know my full name?" Alec stammered a little, his face turning a little red to match the velvet jacket that he was wearing.

"I didn't, you just look like one," Magnus smiled with a little grin that he was right.

"I see, well no one's called me that in years..." Alec swallowed and tried to think back to the last time someone did, but he went off into other thoughts as to why he had butterflies in his stomach talking to this stranger. 

"Tell me a random fact about you, Alexander." Magnus smiled softly at him and to himself a bit when he noticed the look on the stranger's face. 

"I don't know why I am on this train," Alec answered him with another blush. 

"You don't?" Magnus could almost laugh as he sat Madzie down on his knee and let her play with his shoelaces untieing them to re-tieing them as it kept her occupied. 

"I said I was going to go to work, but I already missed my stop..." Alec explained with a little shrug. 

"Well, I'm glad you decided to miss your stop because then you and I would have never met..." Magnus flirted, even more, giving him a little poke on the side. He watched the other man squirm but could see a softness in his eyes that he'd never seen before in anyone he'd met. And it wasn't every day you met a stranger on the train and felt some kind of weird connection. 

"I guess we can thank this little one for poking her head through the seats to get my attention." Alec tried not to look at the beautiful creature in front of him. Every time he did he got butterflies. 

"Is she yours? I mean...that's obvious...I mean are you with her mother?" Alec made a face, he knew that came out horrible and not how he intended it to. 

"It's just me and Madzie, I adopted her when she was little, I couldn't resist. I always knew I wanted to be a father, so I thought why not just try and do it single?" Magnus shrugged with a smile, he really was living his best life and didn't have worries at the moment where he could tell that the stranger did. 

"That's beautiful actually, I've always wanted to do that myself, didn't think I could raise a little one my own though, you're a step ahead of me." Alec nodded with another look to Madzie. "You are a very lucky little girl." He touched her cheek softly. 

"My dad tells me that all the time," Madzie giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"We don't keep any secrets." Magnus smiled at both of them. There were a few moments of silence until the loudspeaker announced the last stop on the train was approaching in a few minutes. "Tell me, Alexander, when the train stopped what were your plans?" Magnus pried a little, he really was curious. He didn't want the other man to leave him now, he felt like they needed more time. 

"I actually don't know," Alec laughed slightly nervously. "Maybe just call a cab and head back home?" He shrugged. 

"How about you follow us to our place and we get you warm with some hot chocolate or tea?" Magnus suggested pointing to the window...it was snowing. 

"Snow!!!" Madzie giggled loudly. "Can we play in the snow and create snow angels dad? Oh please, oh please?" 

"Yes, dear, we can, why don't you invite Alec to join us." He gave her a little whisper to ask him. Madzie went right ahead and shouted excitedly. "I would love to!" Alec promised as he was looking at the man dressed in denim. It was all Alec could think about. The red velvet jacket that Alec had on was all Magnus could think about as he reached out to touch it, "Did I mention how good you look in this jacket? It kind of just brings out your skin tone, you really are very good looking." 

Alec swallowed softly, trying so hard to keep his cheeks from matching his jacket, "You haven't, but it's clear that you do now, and yeah...now I know you have been hitting on me." He laughed quietly to himself. 

"Oh I have definitely have been hitting on you, and you have been doing a good job playing shy...unless you are..." Magnus smirked. 

"Very," Alec answered rubbing his palms over his jeans. "It's not every day you meet a stranger though and feel a connection like you've met before...like we were supposed to meet or something...kind of like I was supposed to skip work today..." Alec continued on shrugging and really trying to figure out just what today meant, and why he even decided to skip work in the first place. 

"Sometimes life is kind crazy you know? People walk in for a reason, but it's the people that walk out that we have to worry about..." Magnus smiled softly at him, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his flushed cheek, "...someone's walked out on you haven't they?" He whispered against his skin. 

"How did you guess?" Alec just shrugged and closed his eyes, his heart beating out his chest because he could still feel Magnus' lips on his skin. It ignited something in him. 

"There's a look in your eyes, you're heartbroken." Magnus took Alec's hand in his as the conductor of the train came on and told them to clear the train as it was the end of the line. "Maybe, I'm supposed to fix it..." Magnus was indeed a firm believer in fate, and he just hoped that Alec could trust him.

The three of them got off the train to snow. About 3 inches on the ground already, but it didn't take long for Madzie to be jumping in it and Magnus running after her tugging Alec along for it. It didn't even register yet that he was holding his hand. He had already felt a connection just sitting next to him and now it had even felt like he was meant to be holding the stranger in denim's hand. "We all have to make snow angels!" Madzie shouted jumping directly onto her back and started waving her hands up and down in the snow to create her snow angel. Alec and Magnus went on opposite sides of her to go ahead and do exactly what she had done. There was a first time for everything for the man in the red velvet jacket because he didn't even think about getting running it as he had jumped in the snow to create his snow angel. Already he was feeling different from the uptight-nervous-person that he was. He turned over to Madzie and gave her a smile, "How did mine come out?" He sat up for her to take a look. 

Madzie giggled and instructed him to keep doing it, then she judged. "Now it's wonderful...let's see yours, dad!" She turned to take a look. Magnus stood up and offered to help up Alec as they stood together to look down at the snow angels they had all created. 

"I think we did an excellent job." Magnus nodded firmly giving Alec's hand a little squeeze. Madzie stood up and went to her father's other hand and held it tightly, clinging on to him a bit from being a little cold. "Did you know it was going to snow today?" Magnus asked Alec softly lifting up his daughter to keep her warmer. Madzie nuzzled into him and put her head on Alec's shoulder in the process as if she had already felt a very strong connection with him too. Alec put his arm around her gently and his other slipped around Magnus' small frame. 

"I didn't, I honestly thought it was going to just rain...the weather here in New York is so unpredictable sometimes, as you can see I'm just in this jacket, no gloves, no hat..." He blushed as red as his jacket was again but this time he had the cold to blame. 

"I didn't promise Madzie it would snow, but I predicted that it would...what we didn't predict was finding you to just randomly create snow angels with us...but I think it's time for hot chocolate and a fireplace, what do you think?" 

"I think that's a great idea." Alec smiled as he followed them wondering just where they were going, and when he finally saw in the distance, it was the perfect scenery. "Is this where you live?" 

"It is actually, it's one of our little homes away from home," Magnus answered setting Madzie down to open the door and she ran right in, climbing right into the barstool against the kitchen counter. "As you can see Madzie knows exactly what we do when we get here." Magnus urged Alec to take a seat down right away too, but Alec was already too busy enjoying the inside as well. It was decorated for Christmas. A beautiful Christmas tree by the window. The fireplace decorated with two stockings for Madzie and Magnus. It felt so cozy, he felt so connected to the place, like he'd been here before. "Everything alright, Alexander?" Magnus asked curiously letting the stranger move over to the fireplace on his own. 

"Um, uh yeah...I just...I feel like I've been here before..." Alec swallowed a little as he walked bent down over the fireplace to put his hands there, and then suddenly he was remembering being here when he was a little kid. "I...I think my mom used to take me and I know that's weird... but I never forget a fireplace..." He turned around and walked back to Magnus making their hot chocolate. 

"Alexander, is your last name Lightwood?" Magnus asked curiously considering Alec knew he'd been here before. 

"Y-y-yes." Alec stammered swallowing hard, "You bought this from my mom, didn't you? You're the lovely fellow she kept talking about before she...she...I mean...before...she..." He shook his head. He promised himself he would never cry over the loss of his mom. Everything happened for a reason and believed that. He swallowed and sniffled back some of his tears, "...she said one day I would meet you. She promised it would happen when I at least expected it. She said that our souls would connect when we weren't even thinking about it...and then...she...I lost her..." Alec was trying to explain what he remembered, and he was looked up to meet Magnus' eyes he realized this was a Christmas miracle. "She said all I had to do was look in your eyes...how did she know?" He swallowed again. 

Magnus walked from behind the counter, his fingers gripping the edge of Alec's jacket to take him into his arms and hug him as tightly as he could for a moment. One hand came up to brush across his cheek softly, as he placed a feather-like-kiss against his forehead, "It can happen at any time. Our souls were supposed to connect. I didn't believe your mom either, but the last thing she wanted before she passed was for us to connect...she didn't know how it would happen, she left us both in dark, but she did it on purpose..." 

"I felt lost for such a long time, but I knew you were out there." Alec fell completely into Magnus' arms. He wrapped his arms completely around him and the two of them ended up colliding against the counter in a kiss. 

Madzie tugged softly on her father's denim jacket. "I knew you'd find him," 

They kissed softly, but they were leaving each other breathless until Magnus slowly pulled back, his own daughter even knew Alec was the one. Alec looked to Madzie curiously, "How did you know, Madzie?" 

"He would call for you in his dreams, and when he would wake up, he would tell me about your mom," Madzie explained. 

"That explains why you felt like you had the need to call me Alexander, my mom never told you my name, nor did she ever tell me yours..." Alec added in thought out loud. 

Nodding softly, Magnus leaned forward to press a chaste lingering kiss to the no longer stranger's lips. "Did you dream about me?" 

"I was only pulled in your direction today, and if wasn't for me skipping my stop to head to work today, I would have never met you...but somehow Madzie was the one that pulled me from my thoughts too...even that felt right. I would never just take a seat with someone I don't know and begin talking to them, follow them, and kiss them...I just..." 

"Shhh, you don't have to explain what we already know happened, we know it's our destiny now, our Christmas fate. I'm happy to have finally found you, my Alexander." Magnus kissed him again, brushing his nose with his as they both giggled softly. 

"Can I please have my hot chocolate now?" Madzie interrupted them tugging on their clothes. 

"Oh right, your about to have the best hot chocolate you ever had," Magnus promised. 

Alec took a seat down next to Madzie and raised his eyebrow, "Is it really the best?" 

"You bet it is!" She shouted giving her dad a gleeful look. "And the marshmallows too please, we can't forget them!" 

"Oh, I love marshmallows...I'd like a lot too, please," Alec smirked at Magnus. 

"Of course you do, we all love the most marshmallows we can fit in our cup." Magnus filled both of their mugs until they were overflowing with them. 

It was perfect. Entirely too perfect. They say a soulmate connection is the most inexplicable you will ever feel in your lifetime. Alec had overcome a lot, his heartbreaking, his mother passing, his father leaving him behind because he wanted to love a man. But yet he still knew he'd find Magnus because the most fascinating thing about soulmates is that they connect like magnets and they have instant and immediate electrify feelings of deep connection to each other's existence. You will meet your soulmate all of a sudden just out of the blue and you would feel like time had suddenly stopped around you. Alec was looking to Magnus as they sipped their hot chocolate together, chewing on the marshmallows, smiling and giggling all the while he was hearing their heartbeats beat as one. And he felt it deep down in his bones as if he had known him all his life. Now they were just looking at each other and they could both feel like that missing piece in their lives was finally found. They didn't have to say another word, they both had even connected telepathically to know that they were very much going to fall in love and live happily ever after. 

When destiny decides to unite two souls in an eternal bond it's evident they were meant to be and come into each other's life for a reason no other than the intention of being one's soulmate.


End file.
